makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Bomberman
Bio White Bomber, otherwise known as "Bomberman", is a member of the race of Bombers, humanoid robotic beings that are capable of creating bombs from their own hands. Bomberman has saved his own race countless times as well as joined an intergalactic police force to protect that universe from crime, and while his actions result in the destruction of everything from steel doors to whole planets, he will always be around to stop any evil in the galaxy. Movelist Unique Attacks *Yo-Yo: Bomberman flings a yo-yo forward at the opponent, doing decent damage and few hits on-contact. Special Attacks *Bomb Throw: Bomberman throws a bomb that stays in-place for a few seconds before exploding automatically. He will throw a different bomb depending on the button: **Normal Bomb (Light) - A simple bomb that causes decent damage and causes a hard knockdown. **Lightning Bomb (Medium) - A bomb that explodes with lightning, sending out bolts in all directions and causes a stun state to the opponent. **Pierce Bomb (Heavy) - A bomb that is thrown slow but has most damage, causing a wall bounce. It can cause a crumple state to the opponent when they're blocking. *Remote Control: Bomberman takes out a remote control and pushes the button to make a bomb explode immediately. This is one of Bomberman's important moves. *Shovel Dig: Bomberman digs into the ground with a shovel, digging up a random power-up that gives him a permanent boost throughout the amatch. **Boxing Glove: Can now punch a bomb via normal attacks. **Full Fire: Increases a bomb's blast radius, making them harder to dodge and block. **Heart: Will heal Bomberman's red health instantly, but only if Bomberman dug up all the other power-ups. **Remote Control: Adds a new move, allowing Bomberman to detonate bombs immediately with free will. Can be explained above. **Skate: Increases Bomberman's movement and attack speed. *Rooey Charge: Bomberman rides a Rooey and then charges forward at the opponent, causing a wall bounce. *Tackle Belt: Bomberman suddenly rushes forward, able to dodge projectiles during this. If he comes into contact with the opponent, he dashes past them to stun them for a short period of time. *Bomb Kick: Bomberman kicks a bomb forward over to the opponent, exploding on-contact. This can be avoided just by jumping over it. Like Bomb Throw, a button differs on what bomb is kicked: **Light Bomb (Light) - After exploding, creates a field around the opponent for a short period of time. The opponent cannot escape a field but Bomberman can enter and exit out of it at will. **Ice Bomb (Medium) - After exploding, freezes the opponent for a short period of time, allowing Bomberman to get close and attack them. **Gravity Bomb (Heavy) - After exploding, creates a black hole that sucks the opponent in, doing multiple hits and damage. Hyper Combos *Navarm Bomb: Bomberman holds up a Navarm Bomb and slams into the ground, exploding into 4 puddles of lava which afterwards unleashes lava pillars from those puddles that go high into the air. *Rooey Rush: Bomberman hops on top of a Rooey and dashes through the opponent multiple times, striking them with each pass. The final dash sends them spiraling in a corkscrew fashion and causes Bomberman to dismount. *Dangerous Bomb (Lvl. 3): Bomberman suddenly hops onto a Rooey and rushes forward to hit the opponent. If hit, they're knocked back as Bomberman gets out a red bomb with a skull on it and holds it high into the air with both hands. Suddenly the bomb glows and starts to grow bigger and bigger before he throws it on top of the opponent, crushing them. Bomberman turns around and then rushes off as the bomb suddenly explodes, dealing instant heavy damage to the opponent. Misc. *Intro - Bomberman rides onto the stage atop a Rooey before hopping off and says "Ready to get bombed off?" while the Rooey walks off as he stares at the opponent. *Taunt - Bomberman shrugs before pulling out a bomb and dribbles it like a basketball. *Victory Pose - Bomberman does a little spin before jumping into the air with his fist raised in victory, shouting "Oh yeah!" *Bomberman's rival is Mega Man. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Starter